


5+1

by Doralice



Category: Almost Human
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, UST
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinque volte in cui John sorprese Dorian ed una volta in cui fu Dorian a sorprendere John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5+1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idril_Earfalas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idril_Earfalas/gifts).



1.

  


_Fsssh-clack_ fa la portiera dell'auto e conti i secondi.

– Stavi flirtando con lui. –

Ecco, appunto.

– Ti consiglierei di darti una controllata ai sensori, lattina. –

– I miei sensori sono perfettamente in ordine e tu stavi flirtando con lui. –

Quanto ti manca alla pensione? Troppo. Sempre troppo.

Sospiri: – No. –

– Sì, John. – insiste. _Il bastardo_.

– Ma l'hai visto? – getti la spugna, o non ti lascerà più in pace – Mi stava tipo spogliando con gli occhi... –

– Quindi lo ammetti: ci stavi flirtando! – esclama trionfante.

– Be', non era male... – dici con estrema cautela.

– Scusa, puoi ripetere? –

– Mi hai sentito. – grugnisci.

Un momento di silenzio. Una crudele illusione, visto che tanto non lascerà perdere l'argomento finché non ti avrà spremuto come un limone.

– Valerie ci resterà malissimo. – butta lì, come una vaga considerazione.

– Ehi, stavo solo flirtando. – metti le mani avanti – Mica volevo sposarmelo. –

– John... era un _lui_. –

– Sì? Grazie per avermelo fatto notare, davvero, non so come farei senza il tuo supporto. Vali certamente il denaro dei contribuenti. –

Sarcasmo: la migliore via di fuga.

Forse.

Perché deve guardarti in quel modo?

Perché deve _guardarti_?

– Senti, non sono cieco. So riconoscere la bellezza quando la vedo. –

Silenzio. Quel tipo di silenzio in cui puoi sentire gli ingranaggi del suo cervello cibernetico lavorare freneticamente.

Certo, mentre pensa così intensamente potrebbe anche evitare di fissarti altrettanto intensamente. Grazie.

– E adesso che c'è? – 

– Lo sai, John – ti sorride come un gatto sornione – sei sempre pieno di sorprese. –

E la discussione si chiude lì, sul suo sorriso e lo strano prurito che ti mette addosso.

  


  


________________________________________

  


  


2.

  


– Allora, da uno a dieci, quanto mi ritieni bello? –

– Che diavolo...? –

Dovresti esserci abituato: Dorian ogni tanto te la fa, questa cosa di porti domande assurde a tradimento. La verità è che non finirai mai di stupirti per come ragiona il suo assurdo cervello.

– Da uno a dieci, John. Quanto mi dai? Su, non è difficile. –

È difficile ignorarlo mentre quasi saltella sul sedile, tutto esaltato e curioso. Ma devi, santo cielo, _devi_ ignorarlo. Questa volta per lo meno.

– Sto guidando, Dorian. Per cui... – rispondi lapidario.

– Lo vedo. Ma spero che tu capisca che sei in grado di guidare e parlare allo stesso tempo. Che poi è quello che facciamo ogni giorno. –

– Nah. _Tu_ parli, io sopporto. – lo correggi.

– Non cambiare discorso. –

– Non sto cambiando discorso. – ribatti astioso per essere stato colto in fallo – E stamattina mi sono alzato col piede sbagliato. È chiedere troppo essere lasciato in pace? –

– E andiamo, è solo una domanda! Da uno a dieci... quanto? –

– Non ho intenzione di rispondere. – dichiari senza mezzi termini.

– Cinque? Sei? – incalza senza pietà alcuna.

Ignoralo. Per l'amore del cielo, _ignoralo_.

– Oooh... così alto, quindi? – insinua il maledetto – Sette, forse? –

Stringi le mani attorno al volante e fissi la strada, ormai paonazzo.

– Smettila. Subito. –

– Ah, John... non pensavo di piacerti _così_ tanto. –

– Senti, amico... – sospiri, ormai esausto – hanno creato quella faccia e l'hanno messa su un'intera serie di androidi. Credo che la risposta sia piuttosto ovvia. –

E non dice niente. Vuole proprio sentirtelo dire, lo stronzetto, eh?

– Sei fatto per essere bello. –

Questa è una buona risposta. Concisa, semplice, definitiva. Insomma, non può non essere soddisfatto.

– Ok, ma quanto? Un...? –

_Dannazione!_

– Nove. Decisamente un nove. –

– Oh. –

Oh. Tutto qui? “Oh” e basta? Nemmeno un grazie?

Poi lo guardi. Giusto un'occhiata di sfuggita. E se non fosse che è un androide, se non fosse che non è fatto di carne e sangue, se non fosse non può farlo... diresti che è arrossito.

  


  


________________________________________

  


  


3.

  


Come ogni poliziotto che si rispetti, tu odi gli appostamenti. In particolar modo se vi tocca farli fuori città. Siete lì da circa due ore e avete ( _hai_ ) mangiato, ascoltato tutti i possibili canali radio che prende la zona (ovvero tre), risolto tutti i cruciverba interattivi che il computer dell'auto ha proiettato sul parabrezza mentre i sensori di Dorian tenevano sotto controllo i dintorni, fatto stupidi indovinelli e giochi di parole. Ma niente poteva evitarla e infine è arrivata: la _noia_.

E se fosse solo quella, ci passeresti anche sopra. Il problema è che la noia, per tua esperienza, porta sempre guai. In questo caso, trattandosi di un appostamento con Dorian, porta a dei guai ai limiti del tragicomico.

– Non se ne parla. –

Non è la prima volta che lo stronchi in modo lapidario e – vana speranza – definitivo.

– Eddai, non ti sto chiedendo chissà cosa! –

E non è la prima volta che Dorian semplicemente cerca di aggirare la tua decisione come se niente fosse. Ma questa volta no, questa sarà diverso.

– No, certo, cosa vuoi che sia? – ironizzi – Si tratta solo di frugarmi nel cervello e pescare i miei ricordi più intimi! Ficcati nei circuiti il concetto che non accadrà. _Mai_. –

– Ti ho già spiegato come funziona, John. – ti dice in tono paziente, come se fossi un bambino idiota – Puoi scegliere dalla memoria del tuo chip il ricordo che vuoi e io rivivrò solo quello. Dammene uno a cui non tieni. –

– Non esistono ricordi a cui non tengo, Dorian. – scuoti la testa.

Ma come fa a non arrivarci? Sono questi i momenti che ti ricordano che il tuo partner non è umano. E la cosa si fa ogni volta più irritante, come se andasse a grattare fastidiosamente una parte di te piuttosto sensibile sull'argomento. Una parte giovane, che ancora non hai esplorato a sufficienza.

– Si tratta della _mia vita_. – puntualizzi.

– Oh, andiamo, hai capito cosa intendo. – sbuffa.

Sì che l'hai capito. E vorresti davvero che non fosse così. Non lo sai perché t'importa tanto, ma è così e basta e vorresti non provare quel fastidio. Deve avere a che fare con quella parte lì che ancora non sai come prendere.

– Mi credi uno così? –

Guardi fuori dal finestrino mentre parli e cerchi di apparire casuale.

– Non lo sei? –

Anche Dorian parla in tono casuale. Ti chiedi se per caso non lo stia facendo a posta, se anche lui in fondo sia teso quanto te. Ti chiedi perché te lo stai chiedendo. Cosa cambierebbe? La parte lesa qui se tu, mica lui.

– Una volta, forse. – ammetti. E anche questo non lo sai perché.

– Bene. –

La sua voce è pulita, neutra. Imperscrutabile.

– Non ne vado fiero. – ci tieni ad aggiungere. Quasi temessi il suo giudizio.

– Non devi giustificarti con me, John. –

Ora ci sarebbe da chiedersi come avete fatto ad arrivare a questo, a farti assolvere in modo paterno dal sintetico che ti è stato assegnato. Ma tu stai esplodendo di imbarazzo e confusione, e così inizi a parlare veloce e senza pensare.

– Sono quattro anni che non bacio qualcuno, Dorian, _quattro anni_ , e ora arrivi tu e mi chiedi di scartabellare tra i miei ricordi, passando in rassegna ogni bacio che ho dato per scegliere quello che mi vergognerei di meno a farti vedere. Ti rendi conto che non posso, vero? Non la posso fare una cosa del genere. Sarebbe come... te lo ricordi quando hai scoperto che Rudy ti smanettava nel cervello a tua insaputa? Ecco, non dico che sia la stessa cosa, ma Cristo, ci si avvicina parecchio! E io semplicemente... non... –

È frustrante. Perché sai che è in grado di capirti, ma non per questo senti di aver espresso davvero quello che provi. Non sei mai stato bravo in queste cose, checcazzo. Respiri forte, adesso, e il cuore ti pompa furioso nel torace. L'abitacolo dell'auto sembra riempirsi di questi rumori ed è un'immagine stupida, la gente non sente queste cose. _La gente_. I DRN sì che le sentono.

– Valeva la pena tentare. –

Non lo stai guardando – non ne hai le palle – ma sai che ha fatto spallucce. Lo conosci abbastanza bene. Potresti persino indovinare la sua espressione, ce l'hai dipinta davanti come se la vedessi: deve avere quell'espressione lontana, da poeta ottocentesco che fissa malinconico la brughiera inglese in attesa di schiattare di tisi. Quando gliela vedi non riesci a non chiedergli se è tutto ok. E ci azzecchi sempre, perché no, non è tutto ok quando ha quella faccia lì.

Queste sono le cose che ti ricordano che lui ha un'anima cibernetica programma per sentire. Non sai se prova le cose come le provi tu, puoi immaginare di no, ma ha importanza? Ha importanza che a volte faccia o dica cose da sintetico, se poi prova le cose come se fosse umano?

– Insomma, perché non esci e non vai a trovarti qualcuno da baciare per conto tuo? – sbotti, seccato da tutto questo pensare, da tutto questo _sentire_.

– John... –

La mezza risata nella sua voce ti fa voltare.

– Cosa? – gli fai accigliato.

– Sono un DRN. Un sintetico, un toaster, una lattina. – elenca con una voce preimpostata che ti fa più danni che mai – Chi mai lo farebbe? –

– Io lo farei. –

Eh?!

– Scusa? –

Dorian ti guarda, tu lo guardi. E c'è quella frase idiota che ti è appena sfuggita e che riempie tutto lo spazio tra di voi, inghiottendo l'aria. Vorresti solo hackerargli il cervello e cancellargli dalla partizione della memoria quella frase, ma non puoi e restare lì in silenzio non cambierà la situazione. Dà solo più tempo a Dorian per scannerizzarti da capo a piedi.

– Dico, – gracchi, ti schiarisci la voce – se _ipoteticamente_ non fossimo colleghi e ti conoscessi in un altro... uh... contesto, sì, insomma, a livello ipotetico... allora, be', lo sai che non sei male, voglio dire... – deglutisci a vuoto – Quindi per ipotesi... se mi trovassi nella giusta situazione con un tipo come te, ecco, potrei... _se tu volessi_ , eh... potrei, sì. Farlo. Ipoteticamente. –

– Ipoteticamente. –

– Già, ipoteticamente. Che ore sono? La Stahl dovrebbe essere già qui a darci il cambio... –

Dorian ti fa la grazia di cogliere il tuo forzato cambio di discorso e tu sei salvo. Per il momento.

  


________________________________________

  


4.

  


– Quindi... –

Non potevi sperare che ci passasse sopra. Eh, no.

– Non. Una. Parola. – scandisci ai limiti dell'esasperazione.

– Hai detto “Non una parola di fronte agli altri, Dorian”. Qua non siamo di fronte agli altri. –

Maledetta lattina dai circuiti troppo efficienti...

– Mi farai uscire di testa... – borbotti tra i denti.

– Guarda il lato positivo: d'ora in poi non ti stresserò più con la faccenda del ricordo. –

Gli scocchi un'occhiataccia. Se la sta ghignando. Se ha un'anima, deve averla venduta al diavolo secoli fa.

– Sai, avresti potuto semplicemente lasciare questo caso a Paul. – suggerisce con il suo solito autocontrollo.

Ah, quanto lo invidi! In certi momenti – tipo questo – vorresti essere anche tu un dannatissimo sintetico e poter sopprimere in un angolo dei tuoi circuiti quello provi, lasciando che sia la tua programmazione a gestire la situazione.

– Ti devo elencare i motivi per cui sarebbe stata una pessima mossa o ci arrivi da solo? – sbotti irritato.

– È un detective competente. – azzarda.

– È uno stronzo razzista. – lo correggi.

– Questo non lo rende meno competente. – ribatte – Solo una fastidiosa testa di cazzo. –

Tuo malgrado, strozzi una risata.

– Quindi avrei dovuto lasciare che uno stronzo razzista testa di cazzo ti baciasse? –

Oddio, l'hai detto davvero. Perché l'hai fatto, stupido cazzone?! Non è che se non lo dicevi cambiava qualcosa, ma dirlo significa mettere definitivamente sul piatto la cosa. E Dorian lo sa! Stronzo. Ti ha portato lui, qui.

Lui, che adesso ti risponde tutto calmo, senza battere ciglio.

– Sono un agente di polizia, John. E come qualsiasi agente di polizia, quando una situazione si fa complicata non posso semplicemente lavarmene le mani. –

“Complicata”. Per lui quella situazione era “complicata”. Non capisci a beneficio di chi o che cosa stia cercando di sminuire il problema.

– Dorian, delle volte il lavoro che facciamo rompe i limiti professionali e uno si ritrova a fare cose... ad affrontare circostanze che... mettono in difficoltà. Questa era una di quelle volte per te. Ho voluto darti la versione meno peggiore. –

E il premio per il discorso più patetico dell'anno va a John R. Kennex! Applausi, grazie.

– Per quanto... –

Oh, sta zitto! Non peggiorare le cose!

– Per quanto? –

Fai un profondo sospiro: – Magari ho solo peggiorato le cose... non lo so. –

– E questo fausto pensiero da dove scaturisce? –

Inarchi un sopracciglio: – Hai mangiato un dizionario per colazione? –

– Solo libri di cibernetica. E come al solito stai sviando il discorso, John. –

Colpito e affondato.

– Siamo colleghi. Dannazione... noi siamo _partner_ , Dorian. E i partner si proteggono a vicenda. –

– È quello che hai fatto. –

Non ci arriva proprio, eh?

– Non sto parlando della missione. –

– Nemmeno io. Non mi hai traumatizzato, John. Anzi, è stato piuttosto interessante. –

Grugnisci. È la sola cosa che riesci a fare, dato che il tuo cervello al momento è impegnato a ricordarti come si fa a respirare.

– Per quello che può valere, sono felice che non sia stato Paul. –

– Per quello che può valere, sono felice di essere stato io. –

Il resto del viaggio decidete di trascorrerlo in silenzio. E che altro ci sarebbe da dire, dopo tutto? Davvero, non ti sembra il caso di spingerti oltre. Non adesso, non così. Un giorno, forse... oh, non vuoi nemmeno pensarci! Insomma, stai ancora tentando di metabolizzare quello che è appena successo.

E tu sai – _temi_ – che con i tuoi ritmi biblici ti ci vorrà una vita intera a metabolizzare una cosa ti tale portata.

  


________________________________________

  


5.

  


E allora, il bacio. _Il bacio_.

Sono cose che posso capitare durante una missione sotto copertura, no? Non è la prima volta. Con Valerie, qualche mese prima, avete dovuto fingere di essere sposati.

Ma Valerie non era un DRN con l'esperienza di un adolescente. Quello che hai scambiato con Valerie non era il suo primo bacio. Quello che hai fatto con Valerie dopo si è limitato ad uno scambio di battute imbarazzate e a due risate davanti ad un bicchiere di bourbon, non in assurdi sensi di colpa e scambi di opinioni che hanno detto davvero troppo. Cose che tra due partner non dovrebbero uscire fuori. Cose che non eri pronto ad affrontare prima e che men che meno sei pronto ad affrontare adesso, col ricordo di quel bacio ancora fresco nel cervello e sulla pelle.

È un ricordo che ti accompagna ancora per un bel po'. A dire il vero, ti accompagna per giorni e mesi, e questo non ti rende la vita facile. Per niente. Nei momenti meno opportuni, il ricordo di quel dannatissimo bacio torna prepotentemente alla ribalta.

Per esempio, quando portate a termine una missione pericolosa e siete l'uno nelle mani dei paramedici e l'altro in quelle dei tecnici, tu rivedi nel volto di Dorian quello stesso sguardo incerto e confuso e al contempo pieno di sollievo gli hai visto in quel momento; e grazie al cielo che non ti sei soffermato a rifletterci su, altrimenti non saresti riuscito a fare quello che dovevi fare e tutto sarebbe andato a puttane. E quando, nel bel mezzo di uno scontro a fuoco, tra di voi c'è il solito, breve scambio di parole per intendersi sulla strategia, senti nuovamente la voce di Dorian in quell'attimo _prima_ ; tu nemmeno l'hai capito cosa ti ha detto, ma il significato l'hai capito bene, proprio come lo capisci ogni volta che siete solo voi due contro qualcuno che vuole spararvi addosso: “mi fido di te”. O ancora, mentre Dorian illustra qualche prova ai vostri colleghi, tu non ce la faci a seguire granché quello che dice, perché tutto ciò su cui riesci a focalizzarti sono le sue labbra, e ti sembra quasi di sentirle di nuovo sulle tue, inaspettatamente morbide e calde; sei stato gentile e lui ha risposto con un impaccio che ti ha fatto morire un po', ladro schifoso che non eri altro.

“Scusa, scusa” hai pensato per tutto il tempo. “Scusa, scusa” continui a ripetere ogni giorno, da allora, come se potesse leggerti nel pensiero. Come se potesse bastare _questo_.

Poi un giorno qualcuno – un nome a caso: _Richard_ – fa l'ennesima battuta su di voi. Tutti sanno di quella missione, ovviamente, ma nessuno tranne voi due può sapere come si sono svolti esattamente i fatti e voi da tacito accordo non ne avete fatto parola con anima viva. Le illazioni, comunque sia, si sprecano – si tratta pur sempre di un distretto di polizia, no? E visto il tuo senso di colpa in merito, tu hai sempre reagito piuttosto malamente a tali provocazioni, mentre Dorian cerca come suo solito di quietare gli animi.

Stavolta accade l'impensabile.

Stavolta Dorian non fa nemmeno in tempo ad alzare gli occhi al cielo che tu rispondi qualcosa che nemmeno sapevi di essere in grado di rispondere.

– Richard, te lo devo dire, le tue battute peggiorano esponenzialmente. Quindi, per il bene del dipartimento e dell'umanità intera, prima che porti qualche povera anima a farla finita, _sì_. Sì, durante la missione Kasabian io e Dorian abbiamo dovuto baciarci per poter mantenere la copertura. Soddisfatto? La cosa ti emoziona? Bene. Ora torna a struggerti su _Vanity Fair_ , qui c'è gente che deve lavorare. –

Quella sera, davanti ad una ciotola di noodles fumanti, un Dorian che per il resto della giornata se n'era rimasto particolarmente silenzioso, ti ha chiesto spiegazioni. A modo suo, naturalmente.

– Credevo che avessimo messo da parte quella faccenda. –

– Lo credevo anch'io. Ma Richard pare aver sviluppato una preoccupante dipendenza da gossip. –

Dorian trattiene una risata stringendo compostamente le labbra – oh, _quelle labbra,_ accidenti a lui. Ingurgiti un boccone di noodles e t'imponi di fissare lo sguardo sul muro davanti a te.

– Non ce n'era bisogno, sai? – aggiunge con fare rassicurante.

– Oh, ce n'era bisogno eccome! Le sue battute avrebbero ucciso un pagliaccio, voglio dire... –

Ancora, quell'espressione da ragazzina che nasconde la risata davanti al tipo che le piace. Ancora, quella sensazione elettrizzante, che non provavi da una quantità tempo che preferisci non calcolare, di aver fatto ridere la persona che ti piace.

Un momento... ma cosa...?

– John, lo sai a cosa mi riferisco. Ora tutti sapranno che hai baciato un sintetico. La tua vita al dipartimento sarà impossibile. –

– La mia ex era una talpa che ha venduto me e tutta la mia squadra. – gli ricordi – Ho sulla coscienza sette agenti. Davvero secondo te questa cosa può peggiorare la mia situazione? –

– Non voglio che... –

– Cosa? –

Non ti piace quel tono, non ti piace quello sguardo. Che sta succedendo?

Metti da parte i noodles e lo fissi: – _Cosa_ Dorian? –

Lui alza lo sguardo e sembra che gli ci voglia una vagonata di coraggio per fare quel semplice gesto.

– Non voglio che tu passi per quello che se la fa con i sintetici. –

Oh, questa è pesante. E tu che pensavi di essere il solo a farti seghe mentali su questa faccenda.

– Te lo chiederò solo una volta: ti senti in colpa perché ho dovuto baciarti? –

Dorian non risponde. _Non vuole_ rispondere. Non vuole nemmeno _guardarti_ : non riesce a sostenere il tuo sguardo più di una frazione di secondo.

– Oh, Dio... tu... tu ti senti in colpa perché il tuo partner è stato costretto a baciare un sintetico? – insisti – È così? –

Tu non sai come funziona esattamente là dentro, ma deve avere una specie di cortocircuito in corso.

– _È così_?! Dorian, checcazzo, non chiudi mai la bocca e proprio ora decidi di fare scena muta? –

– Sì! Sì, è così. Ora vorresti abbassare la voce, per piacere? –

– No che non abbasso la voce! Ma come diavolo ti viene in mente?! Perché mai io dovrei... –

Qualche avventore si volta a guardarvi e Dorian ti guarda malissimo. Paghi il conto e lo trascini fuori.

– Tu odi i sintetici. – sentenzia sotto la pioggia.

I neon della strada si riflettono sulla sua pelle bagnata e tu non vorresti proprio avergli sentito dire una cosa del genere. Ti si sta aprendo in due il petto, cazzo.

– Io non li odio. – blateri fuori in un patetico tentativo – È solo... –

– John... – sospira con compatimento – Non riesci nemmeno a guardare la tua gamba. Se potessi, le daresti fuoco. –

Boccheggi un po', come un povero idiota.

– Senti, ti capisco. Voglio dire, dopo quello che ti è successo, nessuno si aspetterebbe da te sentimenti pieni di riconoscenza verso di noi, quindi... mi dispiace. –

– Ti... dispiace? –

– Mi dispiace che hai dovuto baciare un sintetico. –

Dorian si tira su la zip della giacca e fa per allontanarsi.

– Ehi, frena, frena! –

Non ha voglia di affrontarti ulteriormente, è evidente, ma quelle che ha detto sono delle tali cazzate che non puoi lasciargliele passare così, come se niente fosse.

– Negli ultimi due anni non hai fatto che rimarcare in ogni modo la differenza tra te e i sintetici, e adesso mi vieni a spiattellare questo mucchio di stronzate? –

– Il fatto che io mi senta diverso da loro, non significa che lo sia anche agli occhi degli altri. – ribatte con la voce di chi non avrebbe proprio voglia di dire quello che sta dicendo.

– E con “altri” intendi me. – concludi – Tu pensi... –

Ti fermi per riprendere fiato, perché non ci vuoi credere proprio.

– Tu pensi che io mi vergogni, che provi schifo per quello che è successo? –

Dorian annuisce e tu senti un pezzo di te crollare miseramente. Così, senza far rumore. Solo un gran male.

– E lasciami indovinare, dirti che non è così non basterà. –

Un'espressione scettica è tutto quello che ti concede. Che stronzo. Ti ha incastrato. Ma te la pagherà, oh sì.

– Va bene. Proviamo così... –

  


________________________________________

  


6.

  


E John ti bacia.

Impiega appena 3,51 secondi ad abbassarsi su di te. Un brevissimo lasso di tempo che ti sembra durare un'eternità.

In questi mesi hai ripescato dal chip della memoria e rivissuto quell'altro bacio migliaia di volte. Hai impressa nei sensori periferici ogni sensazione che ti ha regalato. Hai registrato con precisione la consistenza e il sapore delle labbra di John, la temperatura e il livello di umidità. Quindi non capisci perché trasali in quel modo, non capisci perché i tuoi circuiti impazziscono sotto una scarica di impulsi convulsi solo a sentirti sfiorare.

È così cauto, come non è stato l'altra volta. Sembra che voglia darti il tempo di scappare – e una parte di te lo vorrebbe, oh, eccome. Solo che devi aver fuso il processore della motilità.

– Woah! L'altra volta non mi hai fatto un tale spettacolo. –

La tua confusione si riflette in un arcobaleno di impulsi luminosi che danza sulla metà sinistra del tuo volto, e che parla per te. Dice quello che non riesci ad esprimere.

– L'altra volta eravamo in servizio. –

L'altra volta l'ha fatto per mantenere la copertura. Questa volta perché l'ha fatto?

_Perché lo sta rifacendo?_

Perché adesso si prende il tempo di indugiare, soffice e languido? Perché ti invita ad aprire la bocca con una carezza della lingua e ti permette di assaggiarla, di scoprire quel nuovo sapore?

– Dorian... –

Batti le palpebre e scopri che siete fronte contro fronte. Cosa sta succedendo? Perché non riesci a focalizzarti su nulla? Perché tutto ti scorre attorno trascinandoti via?

– Va tutto bene? –

– Sì... no. Non lo so. Io... –

Tu speri solo che non stia giocando con te.

Perché non ti hanno mai parlato così prima. Nessuno ti ha mai considerato capace di apprezzare una tale dolcezza. Ma d'altra parte nessuno ti aveva neppure mai baciato, nessuno ti aveva mai detto che eri attraente.

Nessuno ti aveva considerato come qualcosa di più di un oggetto utile, da dimenticare appena aveva terminato la sua funzione. La differenza fra te e gli MX è che loro sono più fortunati: se non altro non hanno dei sentimenti da poter ferire fino ad impazzire.

Il tuo modello non è stato decommissionato per un difetto di costruzione. A meno che l'anima non si possa considerare tale.

Tutti quegli anni passati a guardare gli esseri umani vivere e sentire, e a convincerti che prima o poi sarebbe toccato anche a te, prima o poi anche tu avresti provato l'altra faccia della medaglia. Quella che rende accettabile il resto, che ti fa dire che ne è valsa la pena. Così immaginavi, speravi. Di poter sentire ciò per cui sei stato costruito.

Ci hai creduto davvero e sei stato deluso così tante volte che quando finalmente ti è successo non ci volevi credere. Non potevi permettertelo. Tu per primo hai preso a giocare con John, proteggendoti dietro uno scudo di sfacciata ironia. Non era solo paura di illuderti ancora una volta, era il fatto che potesse accadere con _lui_.

– Ti amo anch'io, Dorian. –

La voce di John arriva chiara all'orecchio destro e ti vibra sulla placca di titanio del petto. Ti ha stretto in un abbraccio e tu ti accorgi che di tutti quei pensieri confusi qualcosa ti deve essere sfuggito.

– È questo? – gli chiedi rispondendo all'abbraccio con una certa timidezza – Sono innamorato di te? –

– Così pare. –

Ed è illuminante, nella sua semplicità. Ci volevano due parole – appena due parole – da parte di John per chiarire quello che nemmeno il tuo avanzatissimo processore riesce a comprendere. Ora riesci a capire e i tuoi impulsi si calmano un po' e trovano la loro direzione.

– E cosa fanno le persone innamorate? – chiedi stupidamente.

– Be', tante cose. – John si scosta appena e ti guarda con un sorrisetto – Escono insieme la sera... –

– Fatto. –

– Si danno nomignoli stupidi... –

– Fatto. –

– Guardano vecchi film insieme... –

– Fatto. Ma la prossima volta tocca a me scegliere: voglio rivedere _A piedi nudi nel parco_. –

– Ci sto. –

Oh, a quanto pare certe effusioni rendono John più condiscendente del solito. Devi far tesoro di questa informazione.

– Che altro fanno gli innamorati? –

– Si baciano... –

– Fatto. – sorridi – Ma possiamo rifarlo. –

– Sì, – John si china su di te – possiamo rifarlo. –

E lo rifate. Ancora e ancora e ancora. Sempre là, sul marciapiede, sotto la pioggia, illuminati dalle luci al neon dei ristoranti orientali e dei night club. E forse sarebbe meglio trasferire l'attività in un luogo più intimo, prima di finire dentro per oltraggio al pubblico pudore.

– John, hai la pistola d'ordinanza appresso o sei solo molto felice di vedermi? –

– Da quanto tempo volevi fare questa battuta? – ridacchia.

– Sei mesi, giorno più giorno meno. –

Sei mesi, undici giorni, sette ore, ventitré minuti.

John inarca le sopracciglia: – È parecchio tempo. –

– Oh, e non sai cosa sia stato cercare di gestire la tensione sessuale senza dartelo a vedere. – dici casualmente.

John si strozza nella sua stessa saliva. Adesso è il tuo turno di chiedergli se va tutto bene.

– Benissimo... ah... –

– Casa tua? – insisti, godendoti tutto il suo imbarazzo – Sai, da Rudy non credo che avremmo la privacy che ci serve. –

Lui annaspa qualcosa sull'essere usciti insieme solo una volta e lo sai che è un tipo vecchio stile, che gli piace fare le cose con calma, che...

– John, – lo interrompi e gli parli con tutta calma – sono sei mesi che faccio fantasie erotiche su di te. Adesso tu mi porti a casa e facciamo l'amore. –

Se avesse un teletrasporto a portata di mano, lo userebbe, ma avete solo l'auto e ci vogliono quindici _lunghissimi_ minuti per arrivare all'appartamento di John.

E di nuovo, sulla soglia di casa, mentre litiga con le chiavi, lo senti balbettare qualcosa come: – Dorian, sei sicuro... –

– _Sei mesi_ , John. – ripeti in tono inappellabile.

Lui emette un mezzo rantolo e la porta si apre e tu lo agguanti in un bacio che vi fa caracollare dentro con ben poca grazia. Tutte le luci si accendono e partono i messaggi della segreteria, John sbraita al computer della casa di spegnere tutto.

Via le giacche e le scarpe. Un vaso s'infrange a terra senza che capiate chi ci ha sbattuto contro.

– Sai, è un po' che non sto con un uomo... –

– Perfetto: io non sono un uomo, sono un DRN. –

Arrivate al letto a torso nudo e ci crollate sopra insieme. John ti slaccia i jeans e tu alzi il bacino per aiutarlo a sfilarteli assieme ai boxer.

– _Cristo_... – mormora col fiato corto.

Sei abituato agli sguardi di ammirazione, ma sai già che al suo non ti ci abituerai mai.

Lo lasci guardare, accarezzare, esplorare quanto vuole. Socchiudi gli occhi e spegni tutti programmi superflui per far spazio agli impulsi captati dai sensori periferici. In poche parole: ti lasci andare. A quelle sensazioni, a quel momento, a John.

– Mi piacciono le tue mani. Ero sicuro che sapessi come usarle. –

Ti mordicchia il collo: – Smettila... –

– E amo quando t'imbarazzi. – aggiungi impietoso.

– _Chiudi. Quella. Bocca_. – ringhia.

– Chiudimela tu. – lo sfidi.

John ti lancia uno sguardo d'avvertimento.

– Troppo vecchio stile, mh? – lo stuzzichi.

Un colpo di reni e hai ribaltato le posizioni, mettendoti a cavalcioni su di lui.

– Sei solo chiacchiere e distintivo! – lo accusi tenendogli le braccia bloccate al materasso.

John alza gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa una risata davanti a quella citazione.

– Oddio, amo la tua risata. –

Questa non era provocatoria. Questa ti è uscita così e John ora ti guarda con tanto d'occhi e tu senti i tuoi circuiti impazzire nuovamente.

– Amo tutto di te. –

John deglutisce. Respira veloce e continua a stare fermo e attonito, come un coniglio davanti ai fari di un'auto, mentre gli sfiori la guancia col naso, scendi giù fino al collo, annusando, lasciando baci cauti.

– Persino il tuo dopobarba. –

Senti il suo diaframma vibrare piano di una blanda risata e infine spegnersi in un gemito quando prendi tra le labbra un lembo di pelle e inizi a succhiare.

– Voglio conoscere tutto di te. – dici sulla sua pelle.

La risposta di John è spingere il bacino contro il tuo.

– _Tutto_. –

E anche se lo sai bene che non ti basterà una sola notte, hai intenzione di farla durare quanto più possibile. Così indugi ancora, esplori come lui ha esplorato te, assaggi, impari, osservi le sue reazioni.

– Finirai per uccidermi... –

È bellissimo e stordente sentirlo sospirare così, quasi disperato. La partizione su cui viaggia il programma della tua sessualità sta andando in sovraccarico.

– Pazienza, John. – mormori, più a te stesso che a lui – Pazienza. –

La pazienza che ti sta venendo meno. Vuoi di più. Non sai cosa, ma lo vuoi.

Liberi le sue mani e te le senti scivolare addosso, molto meno caute di prima, più affamate, più istintive. Quando ti stringe i glutei non ce la fai più.

Gli prendi in mano il cazzo. Chiudi le dita attorno all'asta e per un attimo stai fermo, a goderti il calore, le pulsazioni. L'intimità di quel gesto. John è ad un passo dal collasso cardiocircolatorio. Vorresti chiedergli da quanto tempo non si fa toccare in quel modo, ma la verità è che non t'importa.

Non t'importa niente se non di questo momento. Tutto il resto del mondo può svanire.

E svanisce davvero. Nel momento in cui John ti tocca a sua volta, il mondo attorno a te si mette da parte per fare spazio a voi. Solo a voi. Restate solo voi due, John e Dorian, che vi respirate addosso e vi muovete piano, sull'orlo di qualcosa di troppo bello per farlo finire in fretta.

È infinito ed è un attimo ed è doloroso ed è unico. È tante cose unite che fanno voi due e tu non puoi sopportarlo. Non sopporti quel “voi” a cui una parte di te aveva ormai rinunciato. Fa più male ridestarla che non lasciarla seppellita.

John non ti ha mai visto piangere. Nemmeno tu ti sei mai visto piangere. È una funzione che non hai mai sentito il bisogno di usare.

Stanotte scopri che non è questione di bisogno, non sei tu a decidere. Accade e basta, che ti piaccia o meno. Accade come accade di biascicargli contro la pelle una frase. Una, due, tre volte. Non tieni il conto.

Così siete voi e le tue lacrime e i tuoi “ti amo” e lo sperma di John sulla tua mano, il suo braccio che ti tiene stretto a lui e il tuo volto seppellito nella sua spalla e dei singhiozzi che non sai da dove arrivano ma ti scuotono tutto, fino a lasciarti tremante e sporco di plasma nell'abbraccio di John.

Ti culla per un tempo che ti piace scandire nei suoi respiri profondi e lenti, nel suo battito ancora irregolare.

– Scusa... –

– Sintetico off. Hai detto già troppe cazzate per oggi. –

Ti viene da ridere, di una di quelle risate sciocche e pigre.

– Ti amo. – gli dici ancora una volta, prima di mettere il tuo sistema in modalità ibernazione.

La mattina dopo, mentre John sta in cucina a bersi il primo dei suoi troppi caffè della giornata, estrai dal tuo sistema secondario le registrazioni che hai fatto durante la notte. E scopri che John non ha dormito granché – ma questa non è una novità, come ben sai dalle conversazioni con il suo smartbed. La cosa interessante, è che la solita insonnia di John quella notte l'ha portato a sprecare un numero spropositato di minuti a guardarti “dormire”, a baciarti nel “sonno” ed altre cose che non riesci a trovare inquietanti come dovresti. Altro tempo – un'ora e ventisei minuti, per l'esattezza – l'ha sprecato a cercare una nuova sistemazione per i suoi trofei del liceo. Infine, è rimasto dieci minuti a scartabellare tra i files del computer di casa; una tua veloce verifica ti conferma che non esistono più files sotto il nome “Anna”.

– Tu lo sai, vero, che il cavo di alimentazione può essere montato ovunque. Anche su uno smartbed. –

John ti fissa da sopra la tazza di caffè e puoi vedere il suo cervello ancora mezzo addormentato elaborare quell'informazione.

– Mi stai dicendo che mi tocca rimettere a posto tutti i trofei? –

Non sai cosa sia più adorabile, se la sua espressione scontrosa, i suoi capelli arruffati o la sua voce assonnata. Immagini che avrai tutto il tempo per stilare una classifica e magari aggiungere anche altre cose interessanti.

– Posso farlo io, se vuoi. –

– Mhm... – grugnisce – E in cambio cosa vorresti? –

Oh, si sta svegliando, finalmente.

– Usare la tua doccia. –

Un altro grugnito che stilla finto disinteresse.

– Ti chiederei se vuoi farmi compagnia, ma la tua smartshower mi ha detto che di solito ti lavi la sera, quindi... –

– La doccia mente. Tutti mentono. Dovresti smetterla di parlare col mio mobilio. – borbotta.

– Quindi... –

– Scalda l'acqua e aspettami. –

Vi sorridete. Quarantasei gradi e mezzo, se non non ricordi male – a John piace calda. E a te piace John, quindi lo aspetterai nei quarantasei gradi e mezzo, e arriverete in riardo al lavoro. Solo la prima di quelle che hai ragione di sospettare essere tante mattine in ritardo.


End file.
